The Price of Love
by ChallengeList
Summary: What happens when Reika Izumi, a new student of the Night Class comes and takes an interest on our very own Kain? Kain still likes Ruka right? But he finds himself feeling unbidden lust towards the new edition to the class. Kain X Ruka. Kain X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with another addition to my not-so-good stories. The characters in this story are MAJORLY OOC, because I need them to be. Eh, please keep in mind I'm just getting back into writing again, so please don't flame me. Yeah, so read on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or have anything to do with it; I'm just borrowing the characters.**

The Night Class students chattered noisily, as they waited in the shade of darkness for their class to start. Desks were cluttered with books, as students conversed and gossiped, often huddling in little groups to discuss their ideas and thoughts. As usual Kain Akatsuki was positioned perfectly in line to face Aido, so that he looked like he was listening to whatever Aido was saying, at the same time as keep a peripheral eye on Ruka Souen. With a bored stifled yawn, Kain stretched his neck revealing a painful crick that was hidden there, loosening its tense hold on him. Everything was the same to Kain, every night, every class, nothing changed anymore besides the arrival of Yuuki, which seemed to spark a large interest in Kaname. Though the pureblood would never confide and give Kain nor any of his peers a look into his thoughts.

Upon seeing the teacher's entrance into the dim classroom, the students immediately straightened up and the chattering gradually died away. The man had a stern face; you had to give him that, as well as a ton of books that could surely fly in your direction if you continued to talk and disrupt the class, which is what Aido had once had the misfortune of doing. Sliding his eyes to his left Kain saw Aido, who seemed to be the most still of the students in his class, his rigidity causing Kain to remember with a smile a long forgotten memory.

_Flashback:_

_The teacher walked swiftly into the noisy classroom, commanding the attention of the students without a word. Well all the students but Aido. Aido lounged with the dexterity of a cat, his feet placed on the desk. _

"_Like I said Kain, those Day Class girls were all over me today, more than usual. I have a feeling it's because it's almost Valentines Day, you know?" Aido huffed in a jokingly elegant way, and proceeded to ignore the class's new teacher._

_Kain felt his eye twitch, as he pointedly ignored his imbecile of a cousin and stared at the teacher. The black eyes of the man, whose aura was beginning to turn red, locked onto his own molten gold eyes. A silent agreement was made._

I'm going to throw a book at this boy who is talking to you, I hope you're smart enough not to intervene._ The teacher's eyes seem to pronounce, their onyx depths hidden in the shadow of the night._

_Kain gave a quirk smile, barely noticeable as he broke the contact between himself and the teacher, glancing at Aido. The teacher finally looked away and picked up a heavy dictionary, clearing his throat. With a flick of his wrist, the book went flying through the air and hit straight for its target. Aido's nose._

_Noise erupted from the student as blood began to pour from his, now bruising nose. "Dammit! What the heck! My freaking nose!"_

_A sharp rustle flowed over the clouds and the students immediately straightened their backs, quivering like leaves on a tree. Kain quietly patted his cousin's back and looked apologetic._

_With a small smile, the teacher began class._

_Flashback end_

With a small smile, Kain saw in his peripheral vision Aido's balled fists as he sat as rigid as a board. Surprisingly, Kain also saw Ruka's smug smile as she too, stared at Aido's figure. A small twitch of his head granted Kain the full view of Ruka, as he caught the brown haired vixen's eyes. A moment passed when thousands of messages were passed, before the connection was severed. Ruka's head turned away as she began to listen to the teacher's comment on the new student that was joining the class, as well as the new topic that the class was to learn for the new term.

"Now students, I want you all to welcome this new addition to our class, I am told she is a brilliant student who has topped the class of each school she has gone to. I hope you will welcome her, and her name is…" The teacher announced with a stern voice, his eyes sweeping across the classroom like a radar.

"Reika Izumi"

A girl with short strawberry blonde hair entered the classroom, her fiery personality erupting into the small room, engulfing everyone into its hypnotic feels. The teacher stared furiously at the short girl, as his jaws moved up and down. With a curt smile, the girl tipped her head to the class, acknowledging them.

Kain gave a smug grin as he watched the teacher's mouth mimic that of a goldfish. He was probably so angry with the girl right now, he couldn't even talk. With a last sweep of the teacher's face to keep in his memory bank, Kain's eyes slid to the direction of the girl. Reika. He felt his eyes widen as she was staring pointedly at him. Kain felt a sudden rush of feelings tumble over his body, as a slight red tinge began to dye onto his cheeks. Behind him, he felt Ruka's glare as she probably wondered why Kain was the point of the girl's interest, as well as Aido's smug grin as he relished in the idea that Kain was the point of the girl's interest.

With amazing speed and efficiency, Reika made her way to a seat next to Kain. Without even asking, she gently plopped onto the bench and spilled her books out in front of her. Kain felt himself gaping at this girl mimicking his teacher's earlier facial expression, as she began to sit at her desk, scribbling into her folder.

Upon feeling his unabashed stare, Reika turned he head and gave Kain a smirk, her white teeth and pale skin stark and bright against the night. As if an electric shock had pounded into his body, Kain felt his head jerk as he began to immerse himself with the class work.

_Who was this girl? Why was she sitting next to me? Does she know me?_ Questions tripped over themselves to tear at his head as Kain sat shock still, letting the unanswered questions roll continuously in his mind.

With one last sweep through the class, the teacher huffed his way out of the classroom, the gloomy aura following behind him. As soon as the quiet click of the door closing was heard, an eruption of sound was unleashed. Many of the eyes of Kain's fellow peers were glued to himself as well as the small figure that sat coolly next to him. Aido visibly slouched in his seat as he stifled a yawn, standing from his seat. With a quick glance of himself through a handheld mirror, Aido began his saunter towards the new recruit of the class. Kain felt a smile creep up onto his face, as he watched Reika roll her eyes upon seeing Aido's womanising ways.

"Hello pretty lady, how did you like your first class here?" Aido drawled as he slid himself in front of Reika onto the table, giving the girl a wink.

With another roll of her eyes, Reika abruptly pulled a book from underneath Aido. "Whoever you are, you are sitting on my books, and I don't know about you, but I don't like my books smelling like ass."

Kain chuckled quietly as he saw his cousin's facial features turn from seductive to utter shock, as he decided to tape up and fix to the best of his knowledge this problem that Aido had caused and intervene. "Sorry… uh Reika is it? That's my cousin Hanabusa Aido."

The girl gave a graceful sweep of Kain's body as she gave him a radiant smile. "Oh? Aido is it? Well I can remember that Aido the Ass, pardon me for my… vulgar language, but he did sit on my books didn't he? And may I ask you your name?"

Kain felt suddenly self-conscious as he fiddled with his books, smiling at Reika's joke about Aido. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned around praying for a distraction from the starkly beautiful girl that was sitting next to him. Feeling his heart speed up Kain gripped at his desk, his knuckles turning white. There they were, two beautiful girls standing near him. Was he in heaven?

Ruka stood behind Kain with a stern expression, her hands on her hips. "The girl asked you a question Akatsuki, answer her… oh forget it, his name is Kain Akatsuki, and I am Ruka Souen."

Kain turned back from the uptight but still radiant woman behind him, and gave an apologetic glance to Reika. His eyes widening in surprise as she gave a quiet laugh, her laugh was like wind chimes, hypnotic much like the rest of her body. Kain felt Aido's good-natured jealousy as his eyes connected with his cousin's aqua eyes.

_She likes you._ Aido's eyes said with a knowing twinkle. _And you like her, admit it, cupid is never wrong._

Fiery eyes met lavender eyes as Kain pulled his focus back to Reika. "So, what brings you to my part of town?"

**Yeah first chapter, nothing interesting has happened yet, I tried not to describe Reika as much as possible to leave it to your imagination. Not much RukaXKain interaction here yet, sorry. Oh and sorry for the crappiness of the story, I'm still getting back into the mood. Please don't flame. **

**Review please and please don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, if you read my first story, this story is kind of the more longer multi-chaptered less rushed version of it. Now I'm not saying it's better, I'm just saying I have more time to flesh out the story this time. Oh and again, please don't flame, though constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Vampire Knight or have anything to do with it; I'm just borrowing the characters.**

Now that Reika Izumi had gotten to know her class of vampires over the couple of nights she had spent with them, there were a few things that one had to know about Reika so that she didn't unleash her fury onto that unsuspecting person. First, Reika was not the type of girl who needed saving or help. She did what she wanted, and it was always done in the fashionable way that Reika saw fit. Second, if Reika was going to help someone in any sort of way, it had to be her way or the high way. There was the rare exception to this rule, but 99% of the time it was always the way that Reika wanted. Now finally the most important of rules, Reika was not one of those patient gentle kinds of girls, she didn't spend endless hours in front of the mirror. Unlike some girls. Instead she was fiery, short-tempered but still caring, in a scary sort of way. And this was what made Kain Akatsuki continuously amused by this new edition to his class.

Kain walked side by side, with Aido on his left, and Reika on his right. As usual Ruka was in front of Kain, leading the so-called "pack", and as usual Aido was the only source of sound with his constant chattering. Kain glanced at the girl in front of him, well he glanced more at her back and the chocolate brown hair that flowed like an endless river down the snow-white blazer that she wore. With a slight movement that caught his eye, Kain peeked at Reika. Her strawberry blonde hair mimicking Ichijou's hair was tied in a messy bun, quite the contrary when compared to Ruka. Whose hair was always perfect and glossy, like that of a supermodel.

When compared to Ruka, Reika's appearance was quite contrasting. Kain had to give it to them, both girls were as beautiful as a rose, as elegant as a swan, and as agile like a cat, but the root of their beauty was extremely different. Ruka was probably the epiphany of elegance; of order and stability, her very being was the meaning of serenity and perfection. Which was exactly why Kain loved her so much. She was exactly the opposite of him, his inner turmoil covered by his cool exterior was exactly the black that paired with her white. Though this might have been the case, Reika was also one of the most beautiful women that Kain had the pleasure of associating himself with. But her beauty was like a splash of red, dominant, fiery, passionate. Reika had the unleashed beauty that could only be achieved by few, her beauty was hidden in her scruffy look and would usually be smothered if she wore make-up, or did her hair up. Kain relished in Reika's real, upfront personality, as it matched his inner feelings, the feelings that he hid from everyone else.

"Kain… Kain! Dammit Kain wake up!"

A sharp voice cut into Kain's reverie, as he was shoved back into reality with a sudden thrust. "Huh? Uh… What?"

Reika grinned and rolled her eyes and she took Kain's hand and steered him into their classroom. "What the heck is wrong with you today Kain? Not enough sleep?"

Upon feeling a slightly warm sensation flood his cheeks, Kain turned away from the petite girl and looked at Aido's bemused face. Aido seemed to be enjoying himself, which was not a good thing. Once the trio reached their destination, Kain finally realised that Ruka was already comfortably seated in class. Next to Kaname. Had they really taken that long to get to class, so that Ruka had simply sped in front of them?

Aido took a long sigh as he walked to his designated seat. "Aw man… another class with Mr. Uptight, kill me now."

"You know Hanabusa, you shouldn't say that. The walls have ears, you don't want a repeat of _that_ incident do you?"

With a death glare and a scowl at Kain's direction, Aido turned away from his offensive cousin, and proceeded to bore Shiki and Rima with his nonsense. Happy with the momentary distraction that Aido had immersed himself in, and the momentary silence that he was granted, Kain turned to Reika and began to watch as she doodled meaningless circles and patterns into her notebook.

"What do you think about when you do that?"

Reika turned her head slightly, inclining that she was listening. "Well, it's more of the pattern that's going on in my head… like my brain's language."

Kain turned his head sideways, in an almost comical gesture. "You brain's… language?"

With a small grin, Reika looked up from her elaborate patterns and opened her mouth, but was cut short as the teacher swirled into the room. A noticeably darked aura followed the emotionless facial features of the teacher, as a wave of grim emotions immediately followed, shrouding the students like a well-fitted jumper.

With a well-practised sweep of the students the teacher cleared his throat, his husky voice grating like rocks. "As you know the Day Class students are doing a fundraiser, and this year, it is in the form of a… Host Club."

The last words hit deep into the Night Class student's hearts, as the teacher grimaced his voice turning into an icy growl that would chill most students to the bones. The Night Class knew that any fundraiser that the Day Class students ever thought of, always included the Night Class as their primary money making scheme.

Behind him, Kain heard Ruka splutter as she pushed herself from the table, causing the chair she was sitting on to scrape against the ground with a loud screech. "Pardon me Sir, but… a Host Club? Now isn't that getting a bit out of hand?"

Kain knew that Ruka was probably in hysterics inside, but had a practiced hand in keeping _most_ of her emotions in check. Beside him, he saw Aido's smirk as he probably thought of ways to seduce women through this new fundraising idea. Kain himself did not have any protesting thoughts about this new plan, as it probably would go on even with a few negative first impressions. In any case, Kaname seemed to really like this Yuuki person, she was after all a Day Class student, and probably helped think of this idea for a fundraiser.

As if on cue, Kaname's velvety voice floated from the back of the class, a wave of hushed awe following the reverberating sound. "Please calm down everyone, this is a fundraiser remember? We must all pitch in to help the less fortunate."

Kain turned his head slightly and felt a pang of jealousy, as he saw Ruka's worshipful facial expression. Even after protesting against the idea of a Host Club as a fundraiser, she could grovel at Kaname's feet with just one sentence. With a small twitch of his eye Kain began to take deep breathes, his hands balled into fists in his lap. Unexpectedly, he felt a small cold hand touch his flaming fist. Reika had a small smile as she patted Kain's hand, an apologetic expression plastered onto her face.

"Well class, I am merely a messenger, please discontinue your interruptions to my class. Once I leave, you can all argue all you would like about this issue." The teacher seemed to growl, as he swiftly opened his book and began to lecture without any further ado.

As the teacher once again sped out of the silent room, his legs moving as fast as they could. The students waited silently, the air crackling with the energy of so many unsaid thoughts and with the quiet click of the lock, a noise that almost rivalled that of a concert erupted. Many of the students chattered excitedly to one another about the prospect of having a fundraiser through a Host Club, while others trying to scream over one another, argued the pros and cons for the idea. Ruka immediately sped to Kaname's side and seated gracefully next to him, quietly hissing something while keeping her head down in a respectful position.

Kain sighed as he tipped backwards on his chair, placing his feet onto the table. Today's lesson seemed much more edgy and longer than yesterday's. On his right, Reika continued to fill her page with swirls as if completely oblivious to the mishap around her, the patterns that filled her page were elegant and neat as if it was planned. Finally, the silence between the two began to grate of Kain's nerves, his cool exterior boring him. Abruptly standing up, he plopped himself onto the table next to Reika's things commanding the attention of the strawberry haired girl.

"So how bout this Host Club business?" Kain attempted to start a conversation, as he coolly flipped his hair from his eyes.

Reika looked up from her page, her lavender eyes full of mischief. "This school seems much more laid back and fun, compared to my last school… I can't believe the headmaster even allowed the idea of a Host Club."

Biting back a laugh Kain flashed a smile, a sudden rush and yearning for the rush that a risk gave, filling his being. Without any further thought, Kain leaned towards Reika, their noses almost touching. Fiery molten gold met a hard mauve stare as they sat still, not daring to move in case the moment was shattered. Kain gripped onto the table to keep himself from tumbling onto the small figure in front of him, as Reika gave her pencils a death grip, almost snapping them.

Finally, at what felt like an eon or maybe just a few seconds. Upon turning away, Reika felt a pale blush dust against her cheeks as a result of the close proximity that she had just shared with Kain. Reika hastily placed her pencils and books back into her bag and stood up. Even through her flustered speed, she was still as graceful as ever, not making a sound. Pushing her fringe from her eyes, Reika glanced at Kain's bemused though slightly dazed expression, happy that she had made the usually nonchalant man even slightly stunned. His unperturbed façade broken even the slightest was a victory in her books.

With a slight breeze, Kain smelt her light scent, a fresh smell of green tea and the morning wind. Something clicked inside of Kain's head, as he immediately followed the girl, his mind clouded with her scent. Ignoring the blatant stares he was receiving from Aido and Ruka, he immediately packed his things and followed Reika.

As soon as he clicked the classroom door shut behind him, he began to look for Reika. The girl could propel herself, he had to give her that. Frantically searching for her mop of strawberry blonde hair, only an empty corridor welcomed him. With a small 'humph', Kain hitched his bag higher onto his shoulder and began to walk. Hearing another click behind him, Kain turned around expecting the small cherry faced girl behind him, but was instead faced with scheming aqua eyes.

**Yeah, this story is becoming pretty much cliché, but what the heck! It's my story and I can make it as cliché as I want! Hope you enjoyed my cliché of a story.**

**Please review, and please don't flame**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, umm I'm seriously considering just leaving this fanfiction with Kain X Reika. But I'll just see how this story turns out, yeah that's right I don't plan my stories, they come out as they come out. Please leave the flaming home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or have anything to do with it, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

"You know Kain… that was quite a display of affection you showed to the class just then." Aido mused as he slapped Kain's arm good-heartedly. "You sure know how to make those girls fall head over heels for you. Wild."

Kain twitched at his cousin's mention of his nickname given to him by the Day Class students, he always wondered why of all people he was called _Wild_. "Well _Idol_ I'm sure you just got the wrong impression, I mean you did just finish a class with… oh what did you call him? Mr. Uptight?"

Aido blew Kain's comment off with a loud laugh, the noise echoing through the corridors. "Wrong impression? Wrong impression? Do I have to remind you Kain? Who's the one who is like the cupid of this academy? Oh that would be me. And if it was a _wrong impression_, why did you express such a close relationship with our little Reika?"

Upon feeling a fiery blush rise in his cheeks, Kain looked to the floor his mind reeling with ideas of why the hell he did such a reckless thing. Now Ruka was sure to think he was a playboy like Aido. Coming up with nothing even close to legitimate, Kain looked up his face fixed with a fake apologetic look. With a slight widening of his eyes, Kain almost took a step backwards, but his cool composure stopped him. Aido had his right hand up shaped as a gun, his index finger pointing about a millimetre away from Kain's right eye.

With a shit-eating grin, Aido gave out a small breathe of air and gave the indication that he had shot an imaginary bullet. "Boom. Gotcha, bulls-eye."

It was already late dawn, by the time Kain found Reika. She was seated at the top of the academy building, her feet dangling from the edge. Once he saw her, Kain's heart sped up the memory of their close proximity once again burning itself into his mind. The wind was stronger up here blowing her fresh mouth-watering scent at Kain, buffering him. Her scent was more powerful now, like a searing blade being sliced across his face. The pain was almost pleasurable. Kain took a tentative step behind Reika giving a fake cough to announce his presence.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Reika began as she continued to dangle her feet off the side of the building. "You took a while."

Feeling a strange giddiness, Kain didn't trust himself to walk on the edge of the building. Watching Reika, he stood a good 2 meters away from her, contemplating the meaning of her words. Without making any movement to stand from her position Reika continued to survey the rising run, like a globe of fire. And Kain continued to stand behind her, underneath the shadow of the door watching her with confused eyes.

"You know it's almost time to go back to our dorms, the Day Class are waking up. We're not meant to stay outside when the Day Class goes to school."

Kain waited for a reply, as he fought his sudden nervousness around this girl. Finally counting to ten, he took a slow step forward his shoe making a loud clunking sound against the pavement. Without warning, Reika jumped from her position onto her feet. Teetering precariously on the edge, Kain's heartbeats sped up as he quickly lunged at the girl in case she lost her balance. Giving him a bewildered smile, Reika quickly stepped down from the ledge onto safe ground, with the same elegance that hypnotised Kain. The wind whipped around the two as Kain stood in his lunged position like a statue, his heart racing.

"Jeez Kain, you worry wart. I'm not a damsel in distress, I can take care of myself, and I'm not retarded."

With a quiet chuckle, Reika's harsh comment reminded him who she was, and banished all the butterflies in Kain's stomach his cool exterior returning. "Ah, my mistake Reika. Now let us make our way back to our dormitory before Kaname gets worried."

With a last look up and down, Reika finally thought Kain was safe once again and proceeded to roughly take his hand and lead him. Following like a dazed doll, Kain smiled at nothing in particular, relishing in the contact the Reika had decided to give him.

As the two walked through the empty corridor, the fresh sound of birds tweeted in the background. Silence was thick between them, unspoken thoughts probing at the two teenagers. Kain bit back a question, relishing this quiet sort of harmony that he was in with the girl in front of him. Reika on the other hand, seemed unperturbed by the silence, her face as cool as Kain's mask.

Finally breaking the deafening silence that had engulfed the two Reika spoke up. "I know you like Ruka."

Kain suddenly stopped, breaking his contact with Reika. Suddenly the hallway seemed to become totally silent, and a chilling breeze flowed through the two. Reika stopped a few steps in front of Kain, her back to him.

With a nervous clear of his throat, Kain gave a slight chuckle. "Is it that blatantly obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The silence had settled once again like dust, enveloping everything around it. Kain cleared his throat once again, and this time moved towards Reika, taking her hand into hers. His movement was swift and quick but gentle, like a caress from a lover. Giving Reika an unruffled smile, signalling that he was alright, Kain began to lead Reika to their dormitories, their pace much slower this time.

"I'm not sure who I like right now." Kain said in a low voice, his voice layered with years of pain and hardship. "Everything right now is like a breath of fresh air."

Sliding his eyes to his right, Kain smiled as Reika looked at him with unmasked lavender eyes. Her eyes were wide with innocence, and the lavender in her eyes were filled with passionate and exposed hurt and pain. For a moment, a single thought passed through their eyes. They had both shared the same type of pain at one point of their lives, and knew how it felt to be in the shadows. Forgotten.

"Ah! Finally it's the weekend, finally time to relax!"

Out of the group of vampires that were seated in the lounge of the dormitory, Aido seemed once again, the happiest and the loudest. A bright fire crackled merrily in the fireplace thanks to Kain, and the Night Class students were toasty and warm. As usual Shiki and Rima were both eating Pocky, and enjoying one another's company. Their usual expressions of boredom evident on their face as they played a card game.

Ichijou seemed to be calculating something, as he sat with a stern look on his face, quite the contrary to his usual happy mood. A pen placed behind his ear, as he had a highlighter between his mouth and looked over an alarmingly large amount of documents that pooled all over his lap and the coffee table.

Seiren seemed to be polishing her weapons quietly, her usual expression of practised level headedness and lack of mood sometimes rivalled Shiki and Rima. Seeing Seiren with her weapons always gave others a pang of fear, as she seemed to take care of her weapons as though they too had living beating hearts.

Ruka sat with Kaname, Kaname seemingly oblivious to Ruka's glances towards his direction every few seconds. A large book was perched on his hand as he lounged across a large couch, reading with a level expression, not even a wrinkle on his brow. Ruka on the other hand, seemed to be less calm, switching from staring into the crackling fire to watching Kaname's never changing facial expression.

Kain seemed to be an unlikely third wheel, as he too switched from watching Ruka to watching Reika. He felt like a dog, which couldn't decide what he wanted more, a bone to chew on or a chew toy. Reika seemed to be doodling in her book again, her expression calm as she was hidden behind her large notebook. Silence was once again like a blanket, which covered the Night Class students, only the quiet flicking of cards breaking its serenity.

Even Aido seemed to quieten down after a few seconds of meaningless gibberish, as he realised that no one was listening to him. With a stubborn expression, he began to freeze everybody's glasses of proxy blood, attempting to make it as unnoticeable and inconspicuous as possible, though his expression probably would've warned any animal with half a brain that he was up to mischief.

Lying his head on the headrest of his couch, Kain breathed a quiet sigh of boredom. Nothing seemed interesting around here anymore. The clouds covered the moon tonight, and there was not much moonlight to follow so walking outside alone would probably be extremely boring. Staying in one's own dormitory would be extremely boring too. No one felt like doing anything alone, so hence the group huddle in the lounge.

Breaking Kain from his self-pitying, he felt a small cold hand pass a note to him. His hand instantly grabbing onto the hand, elating for the feeling of contact with another. Remembering himself, Kain unwillingly let the petite hand go from his cage like hand. Looking at his palm, a small piece of paper that was torn from Reika's notebook laid crumpled. Looking around at the faces around him, Kain slowly opened the note.

_Meet me in front of the water fountain 15 minutes after I go, or I'll kick your ass._

Kain mused at the neat scrawl that was imprinted on the paper, and seriously thought of not going just to make Reika angry. Scraping the idea, as he imagined himself being chased through the academy with a knife wielding Reika. Looking up, he caught the lavender eyes of the blonde girl sitting on his right, her eyes full of hidden messages. With a slight inclination of his head and a smile, Reika sent back a small smile, and quickly stood from her seat and seemed to float her way to her room.

Was she seriously going to jump from her window? Kain thought as he fought the urgency to follow her and save her. _She's not a baby, and you're not a knight in shining armour._

Giving a small sigh, Kain's eyes were connected to Ruka's chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes posed questions, as Kain attempted to pull his gaze from her probing look. With no success, Kain opted for the easy way of severing their connection. He simply closed his eyes and sat deeper into his chair, waiting with agonizing slowness, as time ticked by. Guilt immediately rushed through his large form, he had just ignored Ruka. What the hell was wrong with him?

**Finished! Ah there's always that sense of serenity when I finish a chapter, no matter how badly written it is. I love the holidays so much. Anyways I really need to know.**

**What do you guys want? Kain X Ruka? Or Kain X Reika? (in other words OC)**

**Yeah, I'll see, but until I get an answer I can't write my next chapter.**

**So please review, and please don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! This might not be the best chapter, I mean it's getting late and I've been at it all day. I'm running low on inspiration okay? Anyways, please be patient, it MIGHT get better… erm… read on. Yeah I just came back from a MAJOR HIATUS, sorry guys… my writing is a bit on the whoopy side right now. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, or have anything to do with it, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

Kain strode lazily through the cool night, his flaming red hair dancing to and fro as the wind twisted and twirled around him. It was always at night, when the scents of the world around him were suddenly heightened and stronger. The tang of the rose bushes, the different foreign scents that the wind brought with it, the smell of the muddy earth fresh and damp, and the dew showered grass. Kain inhaled a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of the trickling water as he neared the fountain.

A small pale figure sat precariously close to the edge of the fountain, her hands trailing forwards and backwards in the water. Reika breathed a small sigh of boredom, and watched as a small amount of fog erupted from her mouth. The air was too damn chilly to be wearing a dress. She had to remember to curse Kain for making her think that it was warm, because of the fire he had lit in the lounge. Stupid guy, had stupid fire powers and stupid deceptive powers. Her yellow dress was gradually becoming more and more wet, as she continued to splash the water. Finally, without any indication, she began taking her shoes off and swinging her legs into the icy water with a large splash.

"You know you'll get a cold right?" A husky voice mused, as Reika felt a presence behind her.

Feeling her short temper burst, Reika flashed her reflection a smile. "Kain, how many times do I have to say it? I can take care of myself, I'm not retarded."

Kain heaved a heavy sigh layered with years of weariness, and quietly took off his coat instantly feeling the bite of the cold wind against his chest, buffering him. "Here, I don't care if you can take care of yourself, I'll tie this to your body just to keep it on you."

Without further ado, he dumped the heavy coat onto the petite body of his classmate, seeing her shiver slightly from the unexpected contact. Shaking off the sudden chill that had settled into his bones Kain sat next to Reika, not making eye contact. Something precious was happening between them right now, a barrier between them was being broken. Kain could feel the shift of the world underneath his feet. The two teenagers had come to a silent agreement, an unknown realisation.

Reika continued to play with the water, swishing her fingering into her own elaborate patterns, as if she was writing on her notebook. Her fingertip never leaving the water. Something about her made Kain want more. More contact with her. More of her scent. More of her. With a small movement, he shifted slightly closer to the strawberry blonde girl, unabashedly inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Mind if I copy you?" Kain murmured as quietly pointed at the water, his finger inches from the crystal clear liquid.

Looking up through her eyelashes, Reika gave a bemused grin, her finger stopping but still submerged in the cold water. "Fuck off Kain, I'm doing my own thing."

Kain felt his eyes widen as he jaw immediately dropped a few inches. Did Reika just say that to him? Did she just break his seductive streak with her personality? It was oddly refreshing to Kain, this girl really was something. With a shit-eating grin, Reika gave a sharp laugh. Her laugh once again reminding Kain of wind chimes, their pure sounds as the wind gently pushed them against one another.

"Kain, don't give me that look. I'm just joking, it's not like I can stop you. Unless I cut your fingers off…" Reika left her sentence hanging, her mauve eyes connecting with Kain's own fiery orbs.

With a quiet chuckle, Kain yawned and placed his finger into the clear liquid. Abruptly, he felt a tingling sensation rise through his arm into his spine. In a way, he was once again connected with Reika, even though it was unofficial and theoretical. Closing his eyes, Kain began to draw shapes and patterns. Whatever his mind pleased. It was like there was a bubble enveloping him, nothing but blackness. He had finally unleashed his mind for once, from the cool mask that he always wore. With a small smile, Kain felt his hand twitch from side to side, sliding upwards and downwards.

"Wow Kain, I never knew you were so creative."

Reika's voice abruptly brought Kain back into reality as his eyes opened with a jerk. His hand was a millimetre away from the water's surface and was erupting long strings of fire. The effect was immediate, the burning flame was stark against the clear blue reflections of the water. Seeing the last of his brain's language vanish made Kain feel suddenly lonely, missing the warmth of his fire. Reika stared at Kain with astonished eyes, a smile appearing on her face.

"Well Mr. Artistic, it looks like I don't know a lot about you." Reika began as she flicked a bit of water at Kain.

Kain turned his attention to the beautiful girl that had evoked these new emotions in his heart and again, shifted towards her. Taking her cold hands in his warm heated hands, Kain looked deep into the girl's lavender eyes. His own orbs probing furiously at the amethyst that had widened at Kain's bold move.

Reika felt her blood boil and flood into her cheeks, making her flush a deep crimson under the moonlight, as she turned away, pulling her gaze away from Kain's molten gold eyes. "Kain stop staring at me, you big oaf."

Looking for his reaction through her thick black eyelashes, Reika gave a good-natured grin and pulled her hands from Kain's large fists. "You know, your hands are like freaking shovels. Two of my hands are almost as big as one of your hands."

With a look of dazed surprise, Kain stared at his own tanned hands. "Really? I never noticed…"

"Gosh Kain, you look like you just woke up. Is this how you act around all girls? How can you ever make it in the Hosting Business if you're going to look drunk instead of sexy all the time?"

Without another word or any warning, Kain felt his world rock as Reika leaned into him her lips crashing onto his own. He had to say, this wasn't how he expected it to be, as next thing he knew, and they were both tumbling into the fountain. Cold water rushed into both of their clothes, as Reika gave out a small squeal of surprise. Instinctively, Kain grabbed Reika and pulled her into a tight embrace as he quickly pulled her out of the water and onto solid ground.

After Kain had finally gotten out of the water, he heard Reika's elegant laugh. Both of them looked like drowned rats, their clothing rumpled and soaking. Even Kain's jacket, which was still perched on Reika's small shoulders was sopping wet. With a small amount of realisation, Kain saw an even more beautiful girl in front of him. Her dripping wet, now dirty blonde hair making her mimic a goddess. Shaking his head, he splashed more water onto Reika's small form, causing her to shout in surprise and throw his jacket at his face.

"Come on Reika, we've got to go back to the dorms we're both soaking."

"No! I want to stay here a while longer." Reika gave a mischievous pout as she indicated with her finger for him to follow her.

"Don't make me come and get you Rei!" Kain growled as he imitated a growling lion stalking Reika, his prey.

A chuckle erupted from his mouth, as the cold that was prickling his skin suddenly vanished. It seemed that Reika too, had forgotten that they were both soaking wet, and outside on a cold winter's night. Without any more thought to the subject, Kain pushed his hair away from his eyes and watched the pale girl in front of him.

"Catch me if you can you giant! And if you do catch me, I'll let you have your way with me!"

Reika herself imitated a drama queen, as she began to run, carrying her dry shoes in her right hand. Though her tone was sarcastic, it still surprised Kain. For him to have his way with Reika. He didn't even want to think about it.

**Umm, this chapter isn't my best… then again which one is? Haha, anyways it's just about the Kain X Reika relationship, which probably isn't very interesting to you people.**

**Yeah I know Kain is extremely OOC, but I need him to be.**

**Please Review and please leave your flames at home in your fireplace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for the last chapter! It was just to make Reika and Kain's relationship deeper. Anyways this chapter's for you Ruka X Kain fans. Sorry again for my lack of creativity. Oh yeah and Ruka and Kain are totally being OOC right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or have anything to do with it, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

The double oak wooden doors swung open in a dramatic fashion, as wind poured through, immediately freezing anything that it came in contact with. As the two figures that appeared behind the swinging timber doors were welcomed with silence. Kain and Reika spilled from their midnight garden trek, their laughs echoing through the quiet halls of the Night Class dormitories. Still soaking from their previous misfortune in the fountain, the two teenagers seemed oblivious to the cold and the wind. Moonlight followed their erratic forms, as they quickly left to each of their designated rooms. Giving one another one last good-bye before the night ended, in the form of a hug. Abruptly, there was silence once again.

Kain quickly slinked from shadow to shadow, the high from being with Reika still pumping adrenaline through his veins. Unexpectedly he saw a small frail figure standing in front of his dormitory door. Her small form wearing a lily-white dress, her body crumpled in a way that could only mean one thing. Pain. Not the type of pain that someone felt when they fell down, but the pain that someone felt when the one person they had always loved rejects them.

Quickening his pace, Kain immediately felt guilt rush forth into his body. He had forgotten Ruka. It had been almost 17 years since he had last forgotten Ruka, but he had. And by the looks of it, he had forgotten her during the time she needed him most. Pain was etched into his face, as he took another look at Ruka's shivering form, sobs racking her frame.

"Ruka? What's wrong Ruka?" Kain felt his heart break as Ruka finally lifted her face from her hands. He already knew.

Tears streamed down her unblemished skin, as her eyes conveyed sadness that matched his. Acting upon trained instinct that he had laid out for himself since they were little, Kain enveloped Ruka in his arms. The contact between them immediately setting of a passionate fire in Kain's heart. Gripping Ruka, Kain felt his old flame reignite. The moment between them right at this moment, was a new point in his life. It was on an extremely seldom occasion, that Kain felt that he had finally caught up to Ruka. That she had finally stopped letting him follow and drag behind her, but had finally waited for him to catch up.

"Why are you wet?"

Kain looked down at himself guiltily as he realised that he was still soaking from his tumble at the fountain. "Come in, I need to get changed. We'll talk in side alright? Is Aido in there?"

It was apparent, that Ruka had not noticed Kain's not so subtle topic change, as she quickly nodded. "Aido's with Ichijou, he got bored after you left. So he went to help Ichijou figure out how this Host Club fundraising is actually going to work."

Opening the door to his room for Ruka like the gentleman he was, Ruka entered his dormitory graciously. Her scent gently fanning against him as she walked past. A hidden sort of sweetness that only came out at night, was the only way Kain could describe it. Following the tall chocolate haired girl into his room, Kain quickly began to strip off his shirt. The two were used to seeing each other's skin after all, since they did use to bath with one another when they were little. Even though that was about 10 years ago.

Upon turning around, Ruka's breath hitched. Kain was shirtless, and she didn't even notice. Though she knew these feelings she was having should not have been there, they still came unbidden. New emotions reared in her body, as she felt herself staring at Kain's back. Watching as each muscled moved. Wondering, how the hell did he get so muscular and firm? The water that covered his skin wasn't helping either, as it acted like a thin sheen of sweat. Giving Ruka depraved and unholy thoughts to how he got so wet. Though Kain hadn't noticed, as he was still rummaging for a new change of clothes, Ruka was practically burning holes into his back. In a good, wicked, lacking moral and passionate way of course.

"So what's wrong Ruka?" Kain's husky voice penetrated Ruka's reverie as he quickly walked into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

Without closing the door, Ruka knew Kain was beginning to change. Unexpectedly, images of Kain's muscles appeared in her mind's eye again, hacking away at her sanity. What the heck was wrong with her? Shaking her head, Ruka pushed her long locks of hair behind her shoulder and straightened her clothing, as if doing this would banish her unwanted perverted thoughts.

"It's just the same old thing Kain, Kaname… he's such a good man, but I can't get over it." Ruka began, her voice already rising into hysteria. "He wanted my blood once, but now… now he always refuses it. I – I don't understand"

Swiftly returning from the bathroom, Kain immediately cloaked Ruka's shivering form with his own. The sun began to rise behind them. With small and quiet whispers of comfort and consolidation, Kain began to lightly stroke Ruka's hair. Like he used to when they were 10.

"What happened to us Kain?" Ruka asked as she revelled in the warm contact of Kain's body against her own. "We used to be so close. But we never do this anymore."

Silent. Kain didn't trust himself to say anything, in case he confessed his undying love for the girl in front of him. Without a word, he gently shepherded her towards his bed, Kain seated both himself and the girl in his arms onto the bed. Staring at the broken girl who was seated facing him. Her strong outer presence completely annihilated and destroyed. The same man had, once again, broke the façade that she placed over herself, that evoked a sense of sensibility and order. The man that Ruka undyingly and permanently loved. Kaname Kuran.

How could he ever compete with the epiphany of male perfection? He was not sure how or why, but a sudden rush of anger in the form of adrenaline rushed through his blood. The emotions were like a gale of wind, pushing all other emotions to the side. Gripping Ruka in a tighter embrace, Kain didn't want to let go. He looked at the damaged girl in his arms, and saw a younger Ruka with a scratch on her knee crying on the pavement.

Pain tugged at his heartstrings as he inhaled Ruka's heady scent, his growl came from him unbidden, like an unleashed lion. "Why. Wont. You. Forget. About. Him?"

Gritting his teeth, Kain pulled Ruka's face to face his own. Fiery golden latched onto the broken brown orbs of Ruka's eyes. All he wanted to do right now was to comfort her, and to tell her it was all right. An animalistic urge began to poke at Kain's rush of emotions, the emotion to take what was his.

She was in his room wasn't she? She was willingly in his arms wasn't she? She was also willingly on his bed wasn't she? Fighting these unbidden thoughts of animalistic mating, Kain grinded his teeth and let Ruka go. Again, he didn't trust himself. Without warning, the loss of contact caused the emotions to abruptly disappear. Leaving Kain feeling oddly empty and dazed. Moving away from Ruka only the slightest, Kain let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Are you alright?" Kain asked, staring at Ruka as she hid her face from him.

Giving a slight inclination of her head, Ruka immediately stood up. Turning to face the seated teenager, she gave one of her true unmasked smiles. Feeling a familiar dusting of red stain his cheeks, Kain stood up and grabbed Ruka into another bone-crushing hug. Breathing in her scent, Kain reluctantly let the smaller woman go and took a step away from her.

"I should go…" Ruka began, leaving her statement unfinished.

Making eye contact with Kain, she seemed to ask something with her chocolate brown hued eyes. _Unless…_

Kain gave a small smile, feeling his luck turn. "I think you should go back to your own dormitory before Aido returns. I don't think you'll enjoy Aido's company."

Giving an elegant smile grace her face, Ruka gave a curt nod. "Just one question Kain. Is this the real you?"

Catching Kain by surprise, the towering man quickly recomposed himself shaking off the surprise that shrouded him. "I can't answer that right now."

Nodding in understanding, Ruka began to make her way to his door. With the grace of a swan, she turned around causing her dress to fan around her like a open lily. Though she had her hand on the doorknob, both of the teenagers knew that they still wanted more time together. The love between them, should never have existed. It was a curse that would never have a happy outcome.

"One last question Kain." Ruka began as she stood in her pearly white dress, innocence like a bubble surrounding her small frail form. "Who is Reika to you?"

Again, feeling his eyes widen a fraction, Kain quickly looked downwards, feeling his mind working. Who _was_ Reika to him? Suddenly the possibility and love he shared for Ruka seemed a much darker and unknown path. Looking back up to answer the question, Kain was surprised to see an empty space where Ruka was standing.

The sun continued to rise.

**Yeah, this was for all of you Ruka X Kain shippers. Pretty much telling Ruka and Kain's relationship, to balance out the last chapter. It probably wasn't a very good chapter, since nothing really happened, sorry.**

**Oh and sorry about the long pause in writing, I'm back on holidays!! Though I'm thinking of wrapping this story up soon… It's been a while since I've watched VK and I think I'm losing the hang of it.**

**Please review, and please don't flame. Restrain yourself! Haha. **


End file.
